


My endless love

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Harry wants to prove his intentions one more time.





	My endless love

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-07-19 08:08pm to 08:15pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Severus Snape - My endless love'), only a name that was embedded 'erdberkeks aka ariane'.

"May I hold you?" The words were soft, almost a whisper. Severus opened his eyes, inquiring without speaking. His lover looked solemn, his usual smile forgotten. "Voldemort is preparing to attack, you said so yourself when you came back from the last meeting, so this might be my last chance to show you that I love you for who you are, that you're not just a body that warms my bed." Severus considered the words for a long moment. "I told you before that I do not consider myself to be just a body to please you whenever you desire. And I know that you do not consider me as one. But I am who I am, and I am immensely grateful that you accept me that way, no questions asked." Harry smiled but it was a sad smile, conveying his earlier statement. "You have never been just a body, Severus. Now, may I please hold you?" The older man sighed, this time in played exasperation and with a small smile on his lips and scooted closer, letting himself be wrapped up in his lover's arms. Before drifting into sleep however, he heard what he had come to regard as the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life: "I will always love you."


End file.
